


Be Careful What You Wish For

by catbel



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbel/pseuds/catbel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper should have known to be careful what he wished for. AU and slight spoilers for Sock Opera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For

The hollow wedding cake holding the Pines twins above the stage came crashing down; the entire theater silent except for the few remaining clunks from falling debris. Mabel was the first to stand, although on shaking legs. The lights blinded her making it hard to see most of the audience, but the quiet that had blanketed the crowd was not a good sign. She turned around and saw her brother’s body lying crumpled on the stage, his reverend costume torn from their fall from the rafters. 

“Dipper!” She cried, stumbling a bit as she walked over to him. “Dipper, is it you? Say something.” Mabel kneeled next to what she hoped was Dipper and gently moved him so he was laying on his back instead of his side. She gasped when she turned him over and her skin grew pale. A piece of wood had splintered off from the set and pierced Dipper through his stomach when they fell. His once pristine dress shirt was ripped and tainted with red. A small chuckle broke Mabel from her thoughts, her gut sinking as she looked to her brother’s face only to see a twisted smile. 

“Ow,” Bill laughed as he looked down to see where the invigorating sense of pain came from. “That was fun. Pity, though. I think I broke, Pine Tree.” Another small giggle escaped him as he poked at the fresh wound. There were shouts coming from the audience to call an ambulance followed by sets of frantic footsteps thudding across the stage. Grunkle Stan with Wendy and Soos were rushing from their seats to help Mabel and Dipper.

“Kid, are you okay?” Grunkle Stan’s voice broke through the murmurs of the crowd. He crouched down next to Dipper and reached for his nephew’s hand only to have it smacked away. A cackle resounded through the theater causing everyone to go quiet again. 

Bill turned Dipper’s head to look at Stan, his eyes blinking unnaturally at different times. “I’m just peachy, Stanford...Not too sure about your nephew here. Don’t these kind of wounds kill you pathetic, little humans?” Bill attempted to sit up, only to flop back down onto the stage like a fish out of water. “This pain is amazing!” He gasped breaking into another laugh. Bill enjoyed the distraught looks on the Stan and Mabel’s faces. “None of you even noticed it wasn’t Pine Tree. Who needs family and friends? All anyone really cares about is themselves.” He continued to look at the Mystery Shack crew, knowing he’d never see them in this much despair ever again. 

“Get out,” said Mabel with tears streaming down her face. “Get out of my brother right now!” Her shrill voice cracked. Stan put a hand on Mabel’s shoulder to stop her from touching Dipper, he didn't want her getting hurt. Bill tilted Dipper’s head at an odd angle, making the boy’s neck appear broken. “Are you sure you want that, Shooting Star? I mean, think about it. If I give Pine Tree his body back now the pain will be unbearable. The chances of him making it are slim. I’m all that’s keeping this body alive right now. This vessel is just a puppet for me to play with. Too bad it didn’t last longer. I wanted to try eating like a person and maybe sticking something in an electrical socket would’ve been fun, y’know?” Bill said all while smiling with a stream of blood dribbling down from his chin.

Dipper hovered above the scene as Bill rambled, too in shock to say anything. Seeing his mangled body lay on the ground was surreal. All the warnings he’d been given about Gravity Falls were rushing through his head. Why hadn’t he listened? His stubbornness had cost him the ultimate price. The Shapeshifter had been right about how Dipper’s life would end, except for the part of him dying while screaming. He managed to float over to the abandoned sock puppet designed after him and slipped his hand into it before going over to his family. “Mabel, Bill’s right. I...I don’t think there’s anything you guys can do. I messed up. I should have never made a deal with him. This is all my fault.” He said as he moved the sock puppet’s mouth with his hand before dropping it to the ground by the journal Bill had been after.

Bill managed to get Dipper’s body into a sitting position causing Dipper’s chest to heave as he took deep breaths. The smile never left Bill’s face and it grew to show all of Dipper’s teeth when the demon noticed how bloody his clothes were becoming. “You don’t have to worry, Shooting Star. Pine Tree won’t be alone. He’ll have me to keep him company in the mindscape for all eternity. You can keep the journal, I don’t think I’ll be needing it anymore.” Without another word Bill yanked the wood sticking out of Dipper’s belly and threw it across the stage. Blood began to ooze from the open wound and soon Dipper’s body began to spasm. Bill’s laughter rang throughout the theater before growing weak until Dipper’s body lay still. The demon left the boy’s body, floating up next to Dipper’s soul to watch Mabel and Stan attempt to stop the bleeding. 

“Oh, looks like Red is crying and the fat one seems to be in shock,” Bill chimed as Dipper helplessly hovered above. Bill could see Dipper was crying and put his claw like hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Cheer up, kid. Think of it this way, now you can have all the knowledge of Gravity Falls and the universe. Isn’t that what you wanted? All your mysteries are solved.”

Dipper shook his head up and down as he pulled the brim of his hat over his eyes. Bill was right, this had been what he wanted, but the price wasn’t worth it. He had been a fool to think he could defeat a demon. Dipper sobbed as the paramedics arrived and covered his body with a blanket before lifting him up onto a stretcher. It was over. He had died in Gravity Falls.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is; my quick little drabble after watching Sock Opera a few days ago. I imagine the wood is from the little balcony used in the puppet's wedding scene. Originally, I planned on writing Dipper's body accidentally being hanged in the fall, but the story would have been very short if I took that route. I may do another one shot in this universe taking place during Dipper's funeral and possibly of his adventures with Bill in the mindscape.


End file.
